Otsutsuki
by Dikkan12
Summary: Menma Otsutsuki, Murid academi yang tiba-tiba dipromosikan menjadi genin. Dengan Kengininan melindungi Desa dan Mencari tau tentang orang tua juga clannya. Dengan langkah awal menjadi genin dengan 2 sahabatnya dia akan melangkah di dunia shinobi yang kejam ini dengan 'tekad'.
1. Genin?

_"Tsuna! Cepat panggil Seiryu! Suruh bawa Menma ke bumi!"_

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Tidak ada waktu! Menma dalam bahaya karna Tenseigan murninya_

 _"Jika dia tetap bersama kita di bulan, itu sama waja menyerahk_ _an hidupnya."_

 _"Hiks... Hiks,"_

 _"Demi masadepan clan Otsutsuki, Uzumaki, bumi dan demi anak kita juga-"_

 _"WakattaAnata,"_

 ** _"Kuchiose No jutsu! Seiryu-Sama!"_**

 _"Seiryu-sama! Saya ingin anda menjalin kontrak dengan Menma sekarang! Karna keadaan kami sedang terdesak, aku ingin anda melindungi Menma"_

 _"Perang saudara karena Tenseigsn itu ya?"_

 _"Ha-ha'i, onegai Seiryu-sama! Hiks- onegai lindungi Menma di bumi! Hiks- ak-"_

 _"Wakatta, aku akan menjadi wujut pedang dan akan membuat contrak dengannya saat dia berusia 17 tahun, aku akan berusaha melindunginya, serahkan padaku,"_

 _"Arigatou Seiryu-sama, kami menitipkan Menma padamu,"_

 _"Lalu kalian?"_

 _"Kami akan mengirim anda dan Menma dengan fuinjutsu dan kami akan tinggal untuk mengakhiri perang ini,"_

 _"Fuinjutsu: -"_

 **Otsutsuki**

 **By: Dikkan**

Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto

 **Chapter 1~**

Angin pagi di Konoha Gakure terasa sangat sejuk. Para warga biasa banyak yang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pada Shinobi yang tampak melompat di atap rumah para warga dan ada juga yang berjalan santai. Mereka saling sapa jika kenal. Anak-anak berlarian dijalan dengan riang. Senyuman yang indah.

Seuasana desa yang damai adalah hasil dari perang dunia ke-3. Karna dengan adanya perang tersebut terbuat perjanjian 5 desa ninja sepakat berdamai. Sampai sekarang.

"Lalu setelah perjanjian itu-"

"Konoha memilih hokage baru. Dan hokage itu adalah pahlawan perang dunia ketiga yang meletus dijembatan Kanabi. Lalu setelah dipilih pahlawan itu Menyegel Kyubi ketubuhnya sendiri dan anak ramalan yang diramalkan akn menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi. Apa aku benar?"

Semua mata murid academi menatap kearah Seorang bersurai Kuning yang kini sedang menatap malas kearah jendela, Namikaze Naruto.

"Kalau begini bukankah kau yang mengajar Naruto?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku ketahui" dia tidak menatap Chunin pembimbing academi dengan luka yang ada di hidungnya itu, Iruka Umino. Tapi jelas matanya melirik dengki kearah seorang perempuan Yang memikiki rambut yang sama denganya yang dimodel diikat ekor kuda. Dengan rapih yang masih enak tidur. Tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Tap-"

 _Srek..._

"Ehehehe, a-ano... Gomen Ir-"

"Lakukan hukuman yang seperti kemarin Menma!"

"Tap-"

"20 putaran!"

"Iruka-sen-"

"30 putaran!"

"Apa!"

"50 Putaran! Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya Minna! Untuk Namikaze-san. Kalian harus lebih memperhatikanku! Hargai aku sebagai pembinng kalian di Academi. Jangan senaknya!"

"Ha'i"

"Tidak, bukan hanya kau saja tapi semua murid itu harus patuh kepada gurunya. Mengerti Minna?"

"Ha'i sensei!" seisi kelas menjawab ucapan Iruka dengan rempak.

"Jadi Otsutsuki-san? Apa yang kau tunggu!?"

"50 putaran dan kau aku tunggu di atap Academi, setelah pelajaran Academi selesai."

"Hah, wakatta Sensei!"

 _Brak!"_

"Hahahah!" tampak semua murid tertawa bersama kecuali Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke yang menatal jendela dan Nara Shikamaru yang tidur.

"Diam! Atau kalian juga kuberi hukuman sepertinya?" Iruka membentak dan menatap marah kearah Murid academi yang langsung diam karna

Pelajaranpun dilanjutkan dengan keluhan dari para murid demgan nada lesu. Dan Iruka sendiri kembali menjelaskan materi mengenai sejarah.

~••~

"Lima puluh! Hah... Sial hah... Akukan memperkirakan akan berlari sebanyak 30 hah... tapi kenapa malah ditambah jadi 50 sih, Iruka-Sensei menyebalkan." Menma lebih tepatnya Otsutsuki Menma sedang bersandar dibawah pohon yang ada ayunannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hah, aku lapar, aku tadi juga tidak sarapan. Hah,"

"Lupa buat bento lagi, hari ini adalah hari sialku," dia memejamkan matanya dan bernafas mencoba dengan teratur.

Pakaiannya lusuh dan beberapa bagian basah karna keringatnya setelah menjalani hukuman berlari lapangan Academi sebangak 50 kali.

"Hm, untuk mu,"

Suara dari depanya membuatnya membuka mata sedikit, mengintip siapa yang berbicara. Dia langsung heran. Pasalnya yang didepannya ini seorang Namikaze Naruto mengulurkan kotak makan dan menatapnya malas.

"Kau? Namikaze Naruto yang aku kenal? Teman bermainku bersama Shizune-chan kan?" dia berucap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan Sikap cuek, tidak peka dan pemalas tapi semangat jika berlatih mengulurkan Bento? Padanya? Walapun dia teman dekatnya tetap saja, ini aneh. Yah walaupun jika bersamanya dia dan Narutk kelihatan bertukar kepribadian.

"Tidak mau ya sudah," suaranya nampak seperti marah dan acuh.

"Eee... Tu-tunggu! berikan padaku!"

 _Tap..._

Menma menagkap Bento yang dileparman Naruto padanya dengan sempurna. Saat dia membuka bentonya dua matanya berbinar, isinya adalah nasi dengan lauk daging yang dihias dengan rapih.

 _Glup-_

 _"It-itadakimasu!"_

"Hoam, aku malas nih. Kita pulang saja yuk? Paling Iruka-sensei hanya menasehati kita lagi. Dengan kau yang terlambat, aku mengacuhkannya dan Shizune-Chan yang serdsrtidak masuk. Sudah pasti kita hanya akan dinasehati.

"Ugh, diamlah Naruto! Aku lelah mendenga ucapanmu dari tadi." yah, Inilah yang terjadi jika mereka bertiga bersam. Shizune yang hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pertengkaran Naruro dan Menma disebelah Iruka.

Seakan sifat mereka erbalik jika bersama. Naruto yang biasanya cuek dan Diam saja menjadi crewet, sebaliknya dengan Menma. Seperti yang dipikirkan Menma tadi. Bertukar kepribadian.

"He-"

"Kalian!"

"Sudah kubilang Setelah selesai Pelajaran langsung keatap! Kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah setengah jam sampai Sandaime-sama menunggu."

"Are? Ji ji?" beo Naruto.

"Iya! Uchiha Shisui juga ada disini."

"Benarkah? Nii-chan? " Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya dan segera berlaari meninggalkan mereka dan duluan menaiki tangga.

"Dia... Kenapa?" Menma memandang kearah perginya Naruto dengan aneh.

"Entahlah, lagian aku juga kangen dengan Hiruzen jiji. Aku duluan Menma-kun," Setelah itu Shizune melesat berlati menaiki tangga.

"Hah, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak sebahagia itu," bisik Menma, namun masih biasa didengar Iruka. Dan dia hanya tersenyum miris. Pasalnya dia tau kalau Menma itu sebatang kara sejak dia ditemukan oleh Anbu Konoha di perbatasan dengan Desa Suna.

"Tunggu apa lagi!? Apa kau mau kuhukum lagi dengan berlari memutari desa Konoha hah?"

"I-ie sensei. Gomen, aku kesana sekarang."

~••~

Diatap itu nampak 3 orang dewasa dan anak berusia 14 yang masih menjadi murid academi ninja Desa Konoha.

Naruto yang mengobrol dengan Shisui nampak sangat antusias mengenaj jutsu-jutsu yang hebat, lalu Shizune dengan berada disamping Sandaime-sama dengan senyuman manisnga. Entahlah apa yang dia obrolkan. Dan Menma yang hanya menatal langit sore di

Lalu, Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokade berdiri didampingi oleh Iruka tersenyum kearah mereka. Dia teringat akan pesan Shodaime dan Nindaime Hokage tentang anak-anak dan Keluarga. Ah, dia teringat akan cerita tentang keluarga Shodaime dan Nidaime yang memiliki adik dengan rambut, sifat dan kemampuan yang sama dengan Menma. Mungkin dia renkarnasinya? Entahlah.

Inilah desa yang diimpikannya. Saling memahami, saling mengerti, menyangai dan menjaga. Inilah hal yang selalu dia impikan dari dulu. Dan kini dia melihat impianya sedikit demi sedikit terwujut.

"E-etto Sandaime-sama! Bukanya kita harus segera memberitahukan kepada mereka bahw-"

"Wakatta yo Iruka, tenang saja," Hiruzen menghembuskan Asap dari mulutnya.

"Nani?" Shizune bertanya saat mendengar percakapan singkat dari Hiruzen dengan Iruka.

"Daijobo! Kau akan tau nanti Shizune -chan,"

"Um,"

"Sa~ minna! Aku memanggil kalian berempat karna ada yang aku beritahukan pada kalian," ucapan Hiruzen membuat semua menatapnya dengan penasara.

"Benar juga, kita tidak mungkin dikumpukkan disini oleh mantan Hokage hanya untuk mengobrol bukan, jadi apa yang ingin anda beritahukan Sandaime-sama? Ucapan Shisui ditambah anggukan ketiga anak yang ada disana membuat Hiruzen tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nani?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bingung, Shizune menatap kearah Hiruzen dan dibalas dengan kikikan geli dari matanya. Ada yang lucu?

Lalu Menma? Dia masih menaikan alisnya, dia berfikir kenapa sampai seorang Mantan Kage mengumpulkannya dengan seorang sanin dan seorang Jounin yang dari tadi menatap langit yang berwarna jingga karna Sudah sore.

'Ada apa ini?'

"Kalian mulai sekarang adalah... Genin tim 11!"

 **To becontinued**


	2. Tekad Awal!

_"Kalian tau kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini?"_

 _"Kalian mulai sekarang adalah... Genin!"_

 **Otsutsuki**

 **By: Dikkan**

Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto

 **Tekad awal!**

"Nani?!" mereka bertiga serempak dengan mata terbelalak. Yang membuat semua orang dewasa disana tersenyum tak terkecuali Shisui yang menatap geli kearah mereka bertiga.

"Tu- tunggu dulu jiji! Ke-kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankan masih setengah tahun lagi kita aka ada kelulusan Untuk menjadi Genin?" Naruto membuka suara untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Itu benar Sandaime-sama," tambah Shizune dengan nada bingun.

"Karna kalian pantas menjadi genin,"

"Tau dari mana anda berbicara kalau kami sudah pantas? Bahkan kami saja belum di tes sama sekali," kini Menma lah yang angkat bicara dengan Nada heran.

"Kau lupa? Kau setiap hari di tes Menma, mungkin memang benar kau sengaja berangkat terlambat agar dihukum mengelilingi lapangan dan itu kau anggap latihan. Tapi itu malah membuat kami lebih mudah mengetesmu, lalu Kau juga murid paling mahir dalam hal melempar kunai dan shuriken, walaupun kau tidak pernah serius saat tes di academi, " Iruka menjawab pertanyaan Menma dan membjatnya terkejut. Jadi rencananya ketahuan mengenai alasan kenapa dia selalu terlambat dan untuk latihannya. Malah dimanfaatkan untuk mengujinya? Lalu dia juga tidak terlalu terkejut ketika kemampuannga diketahui. Karna dia memang sudah tau kalau mereka bertiga selalu diawasi oleh seseorang.

'Sugoi, aku sampai tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, menjadi genin lebih cepat? Siapa yang tidak senang? Jika tidak senang dia orang bodoh,' pikir Naruto yang dari tadi diam dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Lalu untuk Naruto dan Shizune-chan?" Menma menambahkan pertanyaan.

"Jelas sekali mereka itu masuk kriteria genin. Dengan kecerdasan Naruto, dan Teknik Bunshi No Jutsunya yang bisa sampai 30 bunshi itu dan jutsu Syutonnya. Lalu Shizune? Dia itu bolos karna selalu kerumah sakit untuk belajar ninjutsu medis. Benar bukan?, Control Chakranya itu membuatnya pantas menjadi genin, ada lagi?"

Bukan Iruka yang menjawab, namun kali ini adalah Hiruzen sendiri yang menjawab dengan nada ramah dan menatal kalem kearah 3 anak yang baru saja menjadi Genin.

Mereka memandang Hiruzen dengan kagum karna bisa mengetahui ibformasi seperti itu. Kecuali Menma, yah, dia nampak memincingkan matanya menatap Hiruzen.

"Anda~ memata-matai kami dengan bola cristal anda dan juga 3 anbu yang sedang berada di 20 meted dari sini bukan? Dan itu sejak 2 bulan lalu. Iya kan?" Menma bertanha dan menatao Hiruzen dengan tatapan kosong, ah, sikap yang jarang dilakukannya.

"Sa~ kau juga Tipe sensor ternyata, ahahaha... Gomen ne, bukannya maksudku seperti itu. Tapi itu cara agar meyakinkam Minato dan Pemenuhan syarat untuk menjadi Genin Khusus seperti yang aku tawarkan tadi, jadi mau kah kalian menjadi Genin khusus Konoha Gakure?"

Semua terdiam menunggu karna respon Hiruzen mengenai pertanyaan Menma, ternyata mereka diawasi selama dua bulan ini. Dan fakta yang membuat Naruto dan Shizune terkejut karna Menma adalah tipe sensor.

'Inilah pembuktianku untuk membuat Kaa-san bangga dan Tou-sama mengakuiku.' Naruto menatap kearah Shuzune.

'Ini langkah awalku untuk menjadi seperti bibi Tsunade dam aku akan berusaha membantu Menma dan Naruto mewujudkan impiannha, ini adalah awal dariku, Naruto dan Menma-kun, yosh! Ganbate Shizune' Shizune tersenyum membalas tatapan Naruto dan memandang kearah Menma yang memejamkan matanya.

'Aku akan mencari keberadaan kalian kaa-san! Tou-san! Akan aku tanyakan kenapa kalian membuangku! Akan aku cari tau tentang Clan Otsutsuki saat keluar desa, aku akan pastikan akan menemukan petunjuk,'

"Jadi~ Kalian bersedia menjadi tim 11? Tim spesial yang dibimbing oleh Uchiha Shisui? Ah, kau juga Shisui, apakah kau bersedia menjadi Jounin pembimbing mereka?"

Nampak Menma, Naruto dan Shizune saling memandang sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dan memantapkan hati mereka. Menma mengangguk dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari Naruto dan anggukan pula dari Shizune.

Semua yang ada disana tampak tersenyum. Dari reaksi mereka sudah dipastikan mereka setuju menjadi Genin Spesial.

"Yosh~ aku Otsutsuki Menma menerima pengajuan menjadi Genin. Dan siap menjadi Shinobi Konoha dan membantu dalam situasi apapun." Menma berbicara lantang dengan semangat dan senyum kecil yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"Ah! Itu benar. Aku akan membuat 'Dia' kalau aku juga bisa lebih baik dari Naruko, Yosh~"

"Um, jika kalian berdua bersedia, aku juga pasti bersedia." Shizune berada ditengah-tengan anak laki-laki itu tersenyun manis.

"Lalu-"

"Wakatta yo~ aku bersedia Sandaime-sama, lagipula siapa yang akan menolak menjadi guru dari genin spesial seperti mereka?" ucapan Iruka terpotong dengan jawaban Shisui dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Bagus! Kalian sekarang adalah Shinobi, Genin dari Konoha. Tim 11 besok kalian akan menjalankan tes kecocokan dengan Shisui, lalu setelahnya kalian akan mulai menjalankan misi seperti genin lainya, mengerti?"

"Ha'i." Mereka serentak menjawab dengan semangat dan senyum yang diterpa oleh sinar matahari jingga.

Angin sore seakan membuat suasana saat ini menjadi semakin berbeda, membuat pakaian mereka melambai mengikuti arah angin.

"Sudah diputuskan, kalian resmi menjadi genin mulai sekarang."

~••~

Disinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan dengan Shisui yang bediri didepan mereka. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di atas Patung wajah para Hokage.

"Jadi? Kita perkenalan? Lagi~? Aku merasa aneh" Menma membuka suara untuk yang pertama. Dia merasa aneh dengan aura canggun ini.

Hari yang sudah mulai malam membuat angin yang menerpa wajah mereka terasa bertambah dingin, walapun sekarang adalah musim panas.

"Hah, baiklah, seperti yang aku ucapkan tadi, kita awali sesi awal terbentuknya tim 11 dengan perkenalan,"

"Baiklah dimulai dari kau Na-"

"Gomen sensei, bukankah lebih baik anda yang mengenalkan dulu dan memberi contoh kepada kami?" Shizune bertanya dengan memotong ucapan Shisui yang langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berucap "Gomen" lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah perkenalkan Namaku, Uchiha Shisui, yang aku sukai~ entahlah, yang tidak aku sukai~ sedikit sih, Hobiku? Menatap air sungai, dan cita-cita~ etto, belum kepikiran, "

Semua yang ada disana menatap aneh kearah Shisui kecuali Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Dia ingat seperti inilah perkenalan pertamnya dengan Shisui, bertele-tele dan tidak memuaskan.

"Baiklah dimulai dari Nsruto! Anak hitam putih ini, dan yang terakhir Kau gadis kecil,"

"Wakatta, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yang aku sukai Ramen, yang tidak aku sukai~ Menunggu Kaa-san masak ramen yang lama, dan hobiku adalah berlatih. Untuk cita-citaku, aku akan menjadi hokage dan melampaui Shodaime Hokage!" seru Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri dan memegang Hitta atenya yang diikatkan di dahinya.

"Selanjutnya!"

"Otsutsuki Menma, kesukaanku~ latihan mungkin, yang tidak kusukai? Didalam situasi merepotkan dan hobiku mencari hal tentang clanku. Untuk cita-cita? Entah lah mungkin pergi kebulan,"

"Pfftt... Kau pikir kau apa Menma? Naga yang bisa terbang? Hahaha,"

"Diamlah Naruto!" balas menma yang sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak suka jika cita-citanya ditertawakan.

"Kamu gadis periang!"

"Watashi Shizune Kato, kesukaanku saat bersama Naruto dan Menma-kun, yang tidak kusukai-" dia melirik khawatir kearah Menna, ada apa?

'Dia masih mengingat insiden 1 tahun lalu? Yang membuat Menma hampir membunuh 5 anak berandalan? Hah, sepertinya dia tipe yang memperhatikan sekitar dan berhati lembut,' Shisui memandang kosong kearah Shizune.

"Cita-cita?"

"Ingin menjadi ninja hebat seperti Tsunade-hime dan um~ Kyaaa..." Shizune saat ini sedang membayangkan dia akan menikah dengan Menma dan mempunyai anak lucu-lucu.

"Akh~ telingaku tuli!" teriak Naruto dengan histeris karna disampingnya Shizune yang tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas.

'Impiannya menjadi Kekasih Menma, hah, mungkin tugasku semakin berat saja,' Keluh Shisui dengan Pandangan lesu menatap kearah Genin didepannya itu.

Menma? Dia meringkuk dengan memegangi telinganya yang sakit, pasalnya Shizune duduk sangat dekat dengan Menma. Jika Naruto saja kaget dan langsung menutup telinganya, bagaimana Menma yang lebih dekat dengan Shizune? Sakit telinga berkepanjangan mungkin.

"Uwa~ go-gomen Menma-kun! Aku tidak sengaja,"

Mendengar itu menma murayap mundur dengan pelan saat Shizune semakin mendekatinya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali dengan wajah merahnya karna menahan malu, lalu Naruto? Dia menahan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai keluar air mata disurut matanya.

"Ehem~ kita bahas tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian disini"

Semua langsung sadar akan tingkah mereka dan diam seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Mereka sadar jika tidak seperti itu mereka pasti akan merasakan akibatnya. Pasalnga Shisui memunculkab aura yang tidak enak dengan matanya yang tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Apa itu sensei?" Pertanyaan Menma membuag Shisui menghela nafas dan berfikir, mungkin ini sifat mereka jika bersama. Entahlah dia merasa pusing.

"Seperti yang diucapkan Sandaime-sama tadi, kita akan mengadakan tes kecocokan," jawab Shisui dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat mereka meneguk ludah dengan susah.

"Ja-jadi~ ap~a tesnya Sensei?" pertanyaan Shizune membuat senyuman- Ie, seringan diwajah Shisui semakin lebar

"Simpel sekali Tes kita. Tugas kalian cukup menangkapku, lalu mengambil 2 Hitta ate akan aku ikat sarung Tantoku dan langsung kalian padang sebagai tanda kalian berhasil. Waktu kalian sampai jam 4 sore dari jam 10 pagi, di Monumen pahlawan" senyuman Shisui tampak kentara tapi~

"Heh, itu mudah sekali, aku ahli dalam menangkap dan mengejar. Sud-"

"Dua yang berhasil akan lanjut sebagai Genin dan yang gagal akan mendapat hukuman,"

'Glek!'

"Hukumannya adalah... Dia akan diikat di kuburan sampai pagi, lalu dia~ akan dikeluarkan dari academi. Dan kupastikan dia pasti hanya bisa menjadi Warga sipil. Ini adalah pesan dari Sandaime-sama."

"Na-nani?" mata mereka seakan meloncat dari tempatnya. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan tes kecocokan ini konsekuensinya tidaklah cocok hanya un-

'Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin mundur untuk bisa menjadi seperti Tsunade-Hime, jika aku mundur entah apa pandangan Menma-kun padaku? Pecundang? Aku tidak mau.' sepertinya konsekuensinya tidak sebanding dengan keinginan Shizune.

''Hukuman macam apa itu? Apa aku harus menyerah? Tidak! Ini adalah langkah awalku untuj membuat Tou-sama bangga dan mengakuiku. Aku harus bisa lolos. Harus!' Naruto menatal serius kearah Shisui yang tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi mereka kecuali~ Menma.

Dia diam dan menatap kearah dua sahabatnya. Dia berfikir jika mereka tidaklah mungkib untuk mundur. Harga diri Naruto yang tinggi dan kemauan yang besar dari Shizune membuat Menma menghela nafas.

'Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka berjuang sendirj sedangkan aku menyerah disini. Tidam mungkin!'

"Jika ingin mengun-"

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak akan mundur barang selangkah pun!" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi. Yah seperti yang dipikirkan Menma, harga diri tinggi.

"Um, aku juga sama." kemauannya itu ya itu, tipikal Shizune.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi~ besok jam 10 dimonumen Nasional. Kami tetap lanjut." Menma berujar sebagaj perwakilan dari Naruto dan Shizune. Hal itu membuat Shisui Semakin tersenyum.

"Berisplah Jangan sampai ngompol di Kuburan."

 **To Becontinued**


End file.
